


Miss you

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Smut, Somnophilia, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: Todo lo que Jim quería, era sorprender a Sherlock. No esperaba que el detective lo sorprendiera a él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias y observaciones:  
> 1\. ¡SPOILERS! Spoilers masivos de la cuarta temporada de Sherlock. Si no la han visto y no quieren enterarse de nada, no lean.  
> 2\. Parafilia: somnofilia (por si a alguien le incomoda. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, jaja).  
> 3\. El fic transcurre después de TST (The Six Tatchers) y poco antes de TLD (The Lying Detective).  
> 4\. Moriarty está vivo aquí (?) XD  
> 5\. Hace meses que no escribo un lemon (omg, espero que no sea tan desastroso, jaja)
> 
> Y no tengo nada más que agregar, ¡lean y disfruten!

Oh, lo extrañaba.

 

Esta vez, era el mismo Moriarty quien se lo preguntaba. ¿Que si había extrañado estar vivo? Por supuesto, amaba  **sentirse**  vivo de nuevo.  _‘Estarlo’_  era sencillo, pero  _‘sentirlo’_ …, ahora sólo podía responderse que sí, extrañaba sentirse vivo. Había pasado años escondiéndose y cuidando todos y cada uno de sus pasos, preparando el terreno para un juego que por fin podía salir a jugar.

 

¿Había extrañado Baker Street? No era apegado al lugar, pero sí. Se sentía bien escuchar la madera crujir bajo sus pies, justo de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera y única vez que estuvo ahí. Sin embargo, lo que más atesoraba de ahí eran los  **recuerdos** : la sensación de caminar como un hombre libre, las notas de Bach ejecutadas magistralmente al recibirlo… y la agradable conversación que pudo sostener con el detective consultor. Pero sólo en ese entonces, sólo en ese momento exacto, antes de descubrir lo ordinario que podía ser.

****

**_No extrañaba a Sherlock Holmes._ **

 

Todavía le resultaba interesante, claro. La forma en que había restaurado su reputación destruida lo había dejado ligeramente impresionado, pero así como lograba despertar su interés rápidamente lo hacía decaer.

 

Sabía que había asistido a la boda de John Watson, justo como la gente ordinaria hacía con sus respectivos amigos. Sabía que había dado un pequeño y emotivo discurso en dicha boda, otra vez, justo como una persona ordinaria lo hubiera hecho. Y también sabía del asesinato de Charles Magnussen, pero eso era mucho más interesante, claro, hasta que supo que lo había hecho por la seguridad y felicidad de sus amigos. Qué emocional…

 

El punto era que lo sabía  **todo**  de Sherlock Holmes, nunca lo había perdido de vista: la boda, el discurso, el asesinato. Él estuvo ahí, en cada uno de ellos, tal vez no físicamente, no quería arruinar la gran sorpresa, pero siempre contaba con alguien. Un oído, un par de ojos, un  _medio_. Era todo lo que tenía y lo único que necesitaba. Y así había logrado saberlo todo de Sherlock hasta el día de hoy, todo excepto cuando o por qué se había vuelto tan sentimental.

 

Cuando lo conoció, era un rival digno, resolvía sus rompecabezas y se arriesgaba a empujar un poco más su suerte o su ventaja con tal de extender el juego, aún a costa de la vida de una inocente anciana o un edificio entero y repleto. Había sido entretenido.

 

Ahora, sería más difícil sacarlo a jugar.

 

Y aunque lo lograra, probablemente ya no se divertirían los dos.

 

Era decepcionante. La muerte de Mary Watson dificultaba sus planes,  _arruinaba su juego_. Porque, según se había enterado, Sherlock se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido con ella. Y las recriminaciones del Dr. Watson no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién iba a querer jugar a costa de las vidas de otras personas cuando creía que ya había quitado una? Él sí, por supuesto, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Sherlock. No eran tan parecidos después de todo, pero tal vez todavía lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué lo animaría: un rostro conocido que aún quisiera ser su amigo.

 

Básicamente eso era lo que lo había llevado a Baker Street en primer lugar, nada más que eso era lo que lo obligaba a dar el primer paso y así poder sacar a su detective consultor a jugar. Como en los viejos tiempos.

 

–Oh, Sherlock– canturreó al abrir cuidadosamente la puerta, aunque perdió la oportunidad de ser silencioso cuando la madera arrastró con ella un montículo de papeles y demás porquerías. Sherlock había descuidado mucho su hogar, a donde quiera que mirara había revistas desgarradas, periódicos desarmados, trozos de cerámica y vidrios rotos. Un verdadero desastre, como debía serlo el mismo Sherlock ahora.

 

Se preguntó si estaría sepultado bajo tanta basura, pero no perdió mucho tiempo con esa idea. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el sillón de John, la única cosa que parecía tener algo de orden, hasta el cojín estaba perfectamente acomodado entre los pliegues. Nadie se había sentado ahí en un largo tiempo, adivinaba. Y era muy probable que Sherlock lo hubiera mantenido así, con la absurda esperanza de que su compañero iba a perdonarlo y regresar a su lado.

 

Moriarty podía ser un psicópata riéndose de su ilusión, pero hasta él entendía que nadie perdonaba a alguien por ocasionar la muerte de un ser amado. Mucho menos si este ser amado se trataba de la mujer que amaba y la madre de su hija. Era muy difícil imaginar que el buen Johnny ocupara ese lugar de nuevo alguna vez.

 

Pero eso no le incumbía ni le importaba.

_¿Dónde estaba Sherlock Holmes?_

 

Tarareó tranquilo mientras seguía buscándolo, golpeando suavemente la pared con los nudillos, después estirando sus dedos y haciéndolos ‘correr’, ‘caminar’ y ‘saltar’ sobre las cosas. Cuando entró a la cocina, se detuvo curioso y sonriente. Parecía que Sherlock sí podía sorprenderlo un poco después de todo, ¡su cocina era prácticamente un laboratorio de metanfetaminas! O de lo que fuera que estuviera consumiendo –porque sí, Sherlock estaba alimentándose de su pequeño nido de drogas– ¡eso era algo  _tan_  interesante en él! Las drogas, el consumo. Quizás era una adicción bastante ordinaria, pero su detective sabía hacerla entretenida.

 

Personalmente, disfrutaba más distribuirla que consumirla, se obtenían muchos más beneficios con la primera. Pero había algo realmente excitante cuando pensaba en Sherlock derrotado y manipulable. Le traía recuerdos, así lo había visto en la azotea del Hospital St. Bart, por un momento, derrotado y manipulable. Así debía sentirse ahora sin la compañía de John Watson, derrotado y manipulable. Obligadamente orillado a buscar la salida fácil.

 

Él podía dársela. Podía darle una razón para que estuviera hombro con hombro con John, podía… invitarlo a jugar.

 

Sólo eso quería.

 

No le interesaba aprovecharse del deplorable estado emocional de un desconsolado detective, eso era aburrido, no estaba ahí para cortejar un corazón roto. Él sólo quería jugar, resolver su  _problema final_. ..

 

–¿Quién eres tú?– una voz salió de la oscuridad y Moriarty sintió que podría haber preguntado lo mismo al sujeto que se levantó torpemente de un montón de basura, pero teniendo en cuenta que él era el intruso ahí, no creía conveniente hablar demasiado. Por Dios, no era nuevo en eso. –¿Sh…?– el hombre enfrente de él tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie e incluso para abrir los ojos. Echándole otra mirada rápida a la cocina, Moriarty asumió que ese pequeño e ilegal laboratorio requería la atención de más de una persona. Éste debía ser un compañero drogadicto de… –¿Shezza?

 

Moriarty enarcó una ceja.

_¿Shezza? ¿Quién demonios era Shezza?_

 

–Shezza…– balbuceó de nuevo. –Creí que… estabas durmiendo.

_Oh…_

 

¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién más podía referirse? ¿Quién más vivía ahí? ¿Cuántos nombres podía recordar un drogadicto? “Shezza” debía ser una especie de apodo ridículo para Sherlock. Shezza era Sherlock. Y el sujeto que volvía a desplomarse sobre el montón de basura de la que había salido, acababa de darle su ubicación.

**Sherlock estaba durmiendo.**

 

Por lógica, tenía que estar en su habitación. Era una lástima que eso dependiera tanto del sentido común que le quedara a su querido rival, que no debía ser mucho teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Básicamente, las posibilidades de que estuviera echado en una cama eran casi tan altas como las de que estuviera echado en la tina del baño.

 

Tenía que admitir que eso era algo divertido, el simple hecho de ‘no saber’ era divertido. Podía agradarle mucho este nuevo Sherlock, que descuidaba su departamento, tenía un vago drogadicto en la cocina y que era, definitivamente, menos ordinario.

 

Oh, tenía que encontrar a  _ese_  Sherlock.

 

Volvió a la sala y dejó la cocina atrás, para esta vez tomar el camino contrario a esta. El pasillo con el que se encontró después no estaba mejor cuidado que el resto del departamento, recortes de revistas y porcelana rota se extendían por ahí también. Había tres puertas, pero antes de que pudiera abrir o acercarse a una de ellas, un sonido extraño atravesó el aire y rompió el silencio.

 

Moriarty se detuvo en seco.

 

Cinco, tal vez seis, segundos después escuchó de nuevo el mismo ruido. Más quebradizo esta vez, pero con algo más de  _forma_. Parecía una palabra, susurrada de un modo que nunca había escuchado antes. Y lo realmente extraño ahí era que estaba seguro que se trataba de la voz de Sherlock, su voz, hermosa y profunda como la recordaba, ahora se oía débil y estrangulada.

_¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla?_

 

No sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero sonaba desesperado.

 

Tal vez debía entrar a ayudarlo, zarandearle un poco el hombro y despertarlo suavemente. Tal vez hasta le haría feliz ver su rostro después de un mal sueño. Podrían reírse un poco después. O bueno, él se reiría. ‘ _Sherlock Holmes teniendo pesadillas y gritando en sueños’_ , ¿quién lo hubiera adivinado?

 

Dios, sí que era ruidoso…

 

Y mientras más se acercaba a la habitación, más parecían distorsionarse sus balbuceos, casi parecían… gritos de verdad. No precisamente gritos tampoco, sino algo mucho menos ‘aterrado’. ¿Era posible que Sherlock no estuviera teniendo una pesadilla después de todo? Quizás… estaba teniendo un sueño más placentero. ¡O quizás ni siquiera estaba dormido!

 

Más emocionado ahora, Moriarty siguió ese melódico sonido –un poco más excitante que cualquier nota de Bach– y empujó con suavidad la puerta de lo que debía ser la habitación de Sherlock.

 

Oh, atraparlo gimiendo y en una situación comprometedora, prometía ser bastante divertido. Claro que masturbarse y atrapar a alguien en ello eran dos de las cosas más ordinarias del mundo, pero también de las pocas entretenidas. Y, por otro lado, ¿qué tan ordinario era eso en Sherlock Holmes? Estaba  _amando_  esos pequeños descuidos y sorpresas de él, de su nuevo yo. Tan entretenido.

 

Quizás se había adelantado un poco al pensar que no lo extrañaba.

 

–Oh, Sherlock– susurró suave, por fin con un pie dentro de la habitación y los dedos cosquilleando sobre la puerta. Entonces la cerró de nuevo y se acercó cautelosamente a la cama. –Papi está en casa…– el detective volvió a gemir, como si no estuviera ahí. Moriarty inhaló,  _respirando_ ese dulce sonido que, estaba seguro, nadie había escuchado alguna vez y él tenía el honor de ser el primero. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios. –¿Necesitas ayuda con algo ahí abajo, Sherl…?– cuando se acercó lo suficiente, notó algo inquietante. Sherlock… Sherlock estaba…–Uh.

**Sherlock estaba dormido.**

 

Más importante que eso, había estado hablando solo.

 

Debería haberle soltado una bofetada sobre la mejilla en ese mismo instante, desechar cualquier delicadeza y despertarlo para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la realidad de la que trataba de huir. Su mano cosquilleaba impaciente, pero se contuvo.

 

Por alguna razón, no podía permitirse despertarlo.

 

No quería.

 

Todavía no.

 

Sherlock se veía inusualmente bien mientras dormía. Como rival y criminal consultor ocupado a tiempo completo, nunca antes había visto ese pacífico aspecto suyo. John había sido afortunado de tenerlo tan cerca, de presenciar el momento exacto en que el rostro de Sherlock perdía toda arrogancia y tensión. Bueno, tenía algo de tensión ahora… Pero esta vez no era porque estuviera buscándole una explicación complicada a una respuesta simple. No, ahora, Sherlock tenía otra clase de tensión sobre los hombros e incendiándose en su entrepierna, haciéndole gemir desesperado por una liberación que sus sueños no parecían conseguir.

 

–Muy bien…– susurró entre carcajadas, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente un lugar en la cama, con la esperanza de no despertarlo. Por fortuna, Sherlock no pareció notarlo, debía tener el sueño pesado… o uno muy interesante. De cualquier forma, Moriarty se tomó su tiempo para observarlo. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le ayudó a apreciarlo mejor; el brazo alrededor de la cabeza, el otro extendido sobre su cuerpo y los dedos que se cerraban a la altura de la pelvis desnuda. Oh, eso no lo había visto antes. Tal vez no había llegado a tocarse, pero ahora sabía que había tenido toda la intención, la bragueta abierta y los botones desprendidos de la camisa eran otras dos cosas que lo delataban. Eso era divertido. O hasta excitante. –Dime, Sherlock…– dijo, mirando fijamente a los párpados cerrados del detective. Inclinó su rostro sobre el de Sherlock, susurrando de cerca: –¿Qué hacía John en estas situaciones? ¿Te encontró  _así_ alguna vez?

 

Dedo por dedo, apoyó una mano sobre su erección nocturna para enfatizar la situación.

 

–Uhm… J-John…– Sherlock gimió. Y, oh, fue exquisito. El aliento cálido chocando contra sus labios, la forma en que apretaba las piernas y terminaba por aprisionar su mano, todo eso era exquisito. No estaba gimiendo su nombre, claro, pero Sherlock Holmes estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo y completamente vulnerable, con él como único espectador. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 

Con el mismo cuidado que había usado para sentarse, estiró su mano libre sobre el rostro del detective. Éste se contrajo un poco, pero no llegó a despertarse. Moriarty dejó caer suavemente sus dedos sobre su mejilla, moviéndolos lo más cerca posible de sus labios, donde no tardó en notar otra sorpresa que le arrancó una sonrisa. ¡Sherlock tenía barba! Una muy tenue, de vellos cortos y más claros que su cabello, y no le sentaba nada mal. Le gustaba. Podía quedarse toda la noche acariciándola, tanteándola, pero sería una oportunidad desperdiciada detenerse ahí.

 

Él quería más, y sabía que podía tener más.

 

E iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de su detective dormido.

 

Tentando un poco más su suerte, deslizó esa mano por toda la extensión de su rostro y la llevó detrás de su cabeza. Los rizos húmedos y desordenados se enredaron en sus dedos y él los tocó con dulzura. Una dulzura casi irónica, teniendo en cuenta que hace un rato había querido abofetearlo por dejarlo hablar solo.

 

–¿Sherlock?... – susurró muy despacio. Y lo repitió, cada vez un poco más alto, hasta asegurarse de que realmente no podía escucharlo. El temor de que Sherlock pudiera abrir los ojos y responderle o saltar o de la cama, iba perdiendo fuerza. La adrenalina seguía ahí, una parte de él todavía quería sorprenderlo y ver su expresión cuando lo hiciera, mientras la otra sólo quería disfrutar y saborear cada momento antes de que sus párpados se levantaran. –Sherlock, tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante– bajó la voz de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro. –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, sería descortés de mi parte si…  _te consuelo_  antes de saludarte, ¿no crees?– ni una palabra, el detective estaba demasiado dormido o demasiado drogado. En verdad no importaba, no iba a aceptar un ‘no’ por su respuesta a su siguiente pregunta: –¿Podría… saludarte con un beso?

 

Otra vez, Sherlock no se movió ni mostró signos de haberlo escuchado. Eso era más que suficiente para tomarlo como el ‘sí’ que esperaba escuchar, porque, después de todo, era lo correcto. ¿Qué clase de saludo de bienvenida era apoyar su mano sobre su miembro?

 

Para su sorpresa, Sherlock jadeó frustrado cuando liberó la presión sobre su erección.

 

–Shh– Moriarty sonrió. –Ya llegaremos a eso– y como ya no creía necesario seguir siendo tan cuidadoso, inclinó su rostro sobre el de su rival y presionó bruscamente sus labios contra los suyos. Los últimos jadeos del detective descendieron sobre su lengua.

 

Sherlock no correspondía en absoluto, pero su mandíbula relajada le dejaba las barreras abiertas. No tenía que pelear con labios fruncidos o dientes apretados, nada le impidió hundirse por completo en la cavidad ajena y expuesta.

 

Moriarty parpadeó aturdido por la sensación, el calor abrumador que se instaló en su pelvis cuando entendió que estaba besando sin trabas a Sherlock Holmes. Por fin, después de tantos años, podía presionar libremente sus labios contra los del hombre con el que se había obsesionado. Unir su lengua con la suya. Derramar su saliva en su boca.

 

–…hn– el detective empezó a removerse y a gemir otra vez. Moriarty rompió suavemente el beso y dejó sus labios cerca, la respiración agitada de Sherlock impactó contra ellos mientras arrastraba  _cierto_  nombre. –John…

 

–Lo que sea que te excite, querido– suspiró, restándole importancia e irguiéndose. Separó con cuidado sus manos del cuerpo de Sherlock, la que estaba detrás de su cabeza la retiró despacio, los rizos negros resbalaron por la extensión de todos y cada uno de sus dedos. La otra, la cual había apoyado junto a su hombro para sostenerse durante el beso, la deslizó sobre su camisa. Rozó los botones, los apretados y los desprendidos, hasta reunir su mano con la del detective… justo a la altura de su pelvis. –¿Quieres ir más lejos, Sherlock?– propuso con tono travieso y de inmediato lo guió hasta su entrepierna. El detective exhaló el poco aire que había recuperado y movió suavemente sus caderas, buscando más presión contra su propia mano. Moriarty sonrió. –Ahí tienes, ahí es a donde querías llegar, ¿no? ¿Lo adiviné? Ya veo cómo te gusta, ¿soy tan bueno deduciendo como tú?

 

Lo ayudó un poco más. Cerró sus dedos sobre los dedos crispados de Sherlock y guió el movimiento de su mano, la presionó firme sobre su erección y la movió de arriba hacia abajo. Una masturbación deficiente, pero una frotación deliciosa. Esta vez, Sherlock balbuceó algo incoherente, nada del nombre de John Watson, sólo un quejido lastimero.

 

Moriarty sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba afligiendo a su detective.

 

–¿Quieres más?– no esperó una respuesta que no iba a obtener. Simplemente, retiró la mano de Sherlock y dobló con cuidado los bordes de su pantalón y ropa interior, para así liberar su miembro y tomarlo con sus propias manos. –Por supuesto que quieres más…– Sherlock jadeó entrecortado ante el primer apretón. La sonrisa de Moriarty creció aún más, su mandíbula dolía. –Lo necesitas.  ** _Me_  **necesitas.

 

Y para probar su punto, detuvo cualquier movimiento por un instante. Sherlock gimió sin fuerzas y movió sus caderas de una forma similar, empujando como podía su miembro entre las manos de Moriarty.

 

–Oh– el criminal miró embelesado los movimientos lentos entre sus dedos, la punta del pene del detective apareciendo y desapareciendo cada seis segundos, deslizándose en medio de un agarre cada vez más estrecho. Moriarty terminó por cerrarle el paso en un puño que procuraba no lastimarlo ni mucho menos despertarlo. –Así te vas a venir muy rápido– y cómo ansiaba verlo. –Pero todavía no queremos eso, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

 

–John…– esta vez, el gemido del detective rayaba en la súplica. –John…

 

Una súplica bastante consciente. Moriarty entrecerró los ojos y llegó a preguntarse si realmente estaba tan dormido como él creía. Pensaba que, si Sherlock estuviera despierto, lo primero que haría sería empujarlo de la cama o al menos quitárselo de encima, decirle que parara. Pero si sólo lo estaba disfrutando, mucho mejor.

 

–¿Sherlock?– lo llamó suavemente, casi canturreando, mientras buscaba la mejor forma de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Primero tuvo que sacarle con cuidado el pantalón de dormir y el bóxer, el detective ni siquiera se inmutó por la ausencia de ropa. Incluso, apostaba que se veía más relajado sin ella. Moriarty se arrodilló sobre el colchón y acarició esas largas y pálidas piernas desnudas, separándolas poco a poco e inclinando su rostro entre ellas de la misma forma:  _poco a poco_ , besando cada centímetro de esos muslos cálidos antes de jalarlos sobre sus hombros. Una carcajada vibró en su garganta cuando la erección de Sherlock le mojó la mejilla. –Voy a asumir que estás muy dormido, mi amor…– dijo y hundió su sonrisa en su pelvis desnuda, lamiendo descaradamente la delicada zona que hacía estremecer a su rival.

 

Sherlock inhaló brusco cuando el criminal volvió a cerrar sus dedos sobre su miembro. Pero no parecía a punto de despertar por la incomodidad. Al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando subconscientemente de toda esa atención.

 

Moriarty no podía hacer mucho más que sonreír y darle más de esa atención. Se arriesgó a presionar sus labios contra la erección del detective, pero no se atrevió a ir mucho más lejos. Por mucho que quisiera esa parte de su rival en su boca, recibirlo todo y hacerlo correrse en su garganta, lo último que quería era despertarlo. No de esa forma.

 

Tenía algo mucho mejor en mente con lo que darle los buenos días.

 

Y exactamente para eso lo necesitaba dormido.

 

–Un día, esto no va a ser necesario– resopló, conformándose con masturbarlo y escucharlo jadear suavemente, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba con dificultad hacia su entrada. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios cuando lo sintió tensarse con sólo el primer roce. Sherlock tenía la sensibilidad de un virgen, pero eso era algo de esperar. Y también era algo que le gustaba, ser el primero en tomar la única pureza que quedaba en ese cuerpo abatido por las drogas y el dolor de un corazón roto. –Un día, Sherlock, voy a tomarte sin ninguna clase de preparación o delicadeza. Y tú vas a estar grato de recibirme…  _porque_   _me extrañas_.

 

Con ese último susurro, dejó de tocarlo y se levantó de la cama. Todavía no había terminado con él, claro, sólo necesitaba una o dos cosas antes de continuar. No esperaba encontrarlas en la habitación de Sherlock y, aún así, lo hizo. Encontró justo lo que buscaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama: lubricante y condones. ¿Por qué Sherlock tenía lubricante y condones en su habitación?

 

Nunca estaba de más estar preparado, pero Sherlock no era la persona más “sexual” del mundo. Ni su prodigiosa habilidad deductiva podría haberle advertido que alguien iría a verlo esa noche, a no ser que él invitara a alguien a propósito. Sólo que eso último no era propio de su detective.

 

–Voy a preguntarte después por esto, Sherlock– dijo, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la cama y arrodillándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, esta vez con los pantalones y el bóxer ligeramente abajo. –Me pareció ver unos  _juguetes_  curiosos en el cajón…– comentó en medio de una carcajada, mientras abría la envoltura del condón con los dientes. –Estoy tomándome muchas molestias, pero tal vez ya no seas tan virgen como creo…– eso era un poco decepcionante. Pero imaginar esos juguetes en la entrada de Sherlock, en sus noches más desesperadas, su rostro cuando los introducía tan inexpertamente, era… ‘no tan decepcionante’.

 

Con algo más de motivación ahora, terminó de ponerse el condón y se untó algo de lubricante en los dedos, una cantidad generosa. El líquido era frío y muy nuevo para él, no acostumbraba a usarlo ni a que sus amantes lo usaran ya que, muy personalmente, prefería el sexo rudo. No sabía qué clase de sexo le gustaba a Sherlock, pero no estaba en posición de preguntárselo. Tal vez otro día, en otra oportunidad, hablarían de ello. Tal vez lo sorprendería al decirle que le gustaba lo mismo que a él.

 

Pero, por ahora, Sherlock merecía todas las delicadezas posibles.

**Nada**  debía perturbar ese bello rostro dormido.

 

Después de frotar un rato el lubricante entre sus dedos, Moriarty separó las piernas ligeramente flexionadas de Sherlock. Con un codo, empujó la rodilla de una y con el otro empujó la otra. Siempre de forma suave. Y cuando ya lo tuvo así de expuesto, dejó caer sus dedos sobre su piel una vez más. Trazó el contorno de su muslo y lo dejó húmedo, lo mismo repitió con el perineo antes de deslizarse por completo hacia su entrada.

 

El primer dedo, el primer toque, hizo estremecer al detective. Violentamente. De pies a cabeza.

 

Moriarty alternaba la vista entre la punta de su dedo desapareciendo en el interior de Sherlock y la expresión incómoda, pero todavía dormida, de éste. Cuando trató de empujar un poco más, las facciones de su rival se contrajeron demasiado y no tuvo más opción que retirar su dedo y darle un minuto o dos.

 

En el intervalo, volvió a verter algo de lubricante en su mano. Frotó el líquido hasta que Sherlock por fin dejó de temblar. Entonces volvió a colocarse encima de él, sus dedos otra vez presionando la entrada palpitante y, en cuestión de segundos, metiéndolos adentro.

 

–¡O-oh, John!– Moriarty no lo escuchó, prefirió no hacerlo, y siguió empujando hasta que sus nudillos también quedaron atrapados. Se había deslizado con mucha facilidad gracias al lubricante y, de a poco, fue sintiendo cómo los músculos internos de Sherlock empezaban a relajarse más y más. –Hmm…

 

De repente, era Sherlock el que abría las piernas por su propia voluntad y mecía débilmente sus caderas, tratando de capturar todo lo que podía de esos dedos que, en sus sueños, eran otra cosa. Y de otra persona.

 

–John…–.

 

Moriarty perdió la paciencia.

 

Cada vez que Sherlock arremetía contra su mano, él deslizaba los dedos hacia afuera. No por completo, sólo lo suficiente para torturarlo con la ansiedad de venirse y no poder conseguirlo.  De a ratos, el calor y el deseo de mantenerlo dormido podía hacerle olvidar que había gritado y suplicado por John Watson. Pero no lo perdonó. No tocó su próstata. O incluso cuando la encontró por accidente, se esforzó por no volver a tocarla. Masajeó los contornos, pero no le hizo llegar.

 

–No soy John– Moriarty dijo firme, resoplando sobre su abdomen y retirando bruscamente sus dedos. Al instante en que lo hizo, lo escuchó jadear sin aire y lo vio retorcerse por la sensación de vacío que debía estar sintiendo. La erección de Sherlock estaba completamente erguida, dura y muy desatendida. Y aún así, el criminal la miró con algo de molestia. Quería devorarla, pero a la vez quería seguir enfadado, un comportamiento “para nada” infantil. –No importa, Sherlock. Voy a hacer que olvides a John– selló la promesa con una sonrisa traviesa y una rápida lamida a los nudillos húmedos que habían salido de entre las piernas del detective. –Y si no lo logro, puedes irte al demonio.

_“Ahora, por favor, no te despiertes”_ pensó para sí mismo, porque ahora venía la parte más complicada. Sherlock estaba apropiadamente preparado y listo para recibirlo, su erección estaba dura e impaciente por hundirse en él, la penetración no sería ningún problema. No. Lo complicado ahí sería voltear al detective sobre el colchón, ponerlo boca abajo y no despertarlo en el intento.

 

Moriarty no lo pensó demasiado. Empezó moviéndolo, empujándolo lo suficiente para hacerlo quedar de lado y así rodear suavemente su cintura. Ya con eso, pudo girarlo sin problemas. Luego, se aseguró de que Sherlock pudiera respirar. Iba a despertar en el instante en que lo penetrara, claro, no tenía mucho sentido, pero –como ya había dicho– su detective merecía todas las delicadezas posibles. Cuidados y delicadezas…, aunque gimiera el nombre de otra persona.

 

El criminal se irguió y sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba su mente fresca ahora más que nunca. Su mano bajó de nuevo hasta las piernas de Sherlock, tocó una vez más su entrada y la sintió contraerse, tratando de capturar algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

 

–Shh…– Moriarty retiró la mano de ahí y empezó a remover rápido toda su ropa. La lanzaba al suelo como si no se tratara de su conjunto favorito y más costoso. –Aquí estoy, Sherlock. Siempre voy a estar para ti.

 

Su última prenda voló.

 

Otra vez, se acomodó detrás del detective y, otra vez, mojó su entrada con un poco más de lubricante. Sherlock tembló y jadeó bajo su peso, Moriarty aprovechó ese preciso momento para deslizar su miembro entre esas nalgas firmes y cálidas. La sensación fue abrumadora. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba presionando fuertemente su frente contra la nuca de Sherlock, apretando la mandíbula para que el placer no tomara control de su garganta.

 

Había estado hablando todo el tiempo, sí, pero hablar era muy distinto a jadear. O a gemir.  _Gritar_. Santo cielo, sí que quería gritar. Sherlock apretaba de forma tan deliciosa que los cuatro vientos debían enterarse. Su cuerpo relajado por el sueño hacía increíblemente fácil empujar en su entrada.

 

Despacio.

 

Una y otra vez.

 

Más despacio.

 

Moriarty tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir otro gemido que pudiera despertar al detective. De cualquier forma, estaba por hacerlo,  **ya iba a despertar**. Sólo quería retrasar ese momento un poco más, apreciar todo lo que pudiera la presión y el calor alrededor de su miembro. Porque era muy probable que Sherlock lo pateara fuera de la cama antes de dejarlo acabar. Y, demonios, no era cualquier persona, ¡era Sherlock Holmes! Era el calor de su detective, era su maldita y virgen entrada la que convulsionaba contra él, la que tomaba todo lo que podía de él y  _quería más de él_.

_Oh, dios_. Sherlock lo quería.

 

Y él ya no podía contenerse más. Sostuvo la cadera de su enemigo entre sus manos y se empujó por completo dentro de él. El primer gemido no reprimido se disparó desde el fondo de su estómago y arrasó su garganta, la mayoría lo ahogó contra el omóplato del detective mientras los jadeos restantes escapaban entre bocanadas de aire.

 

Sherlock era tan cálido.

_Más que antes._

 

Sherlock lo presionaba tan fuerte.

_Más que antes._

 

Oh, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

 

Era el momento, al fin era el momento.

**Sherlock estaba despertando.**

 

–Uhmm…– el detective se quejó contra la almohada, aturdido y abrumado por la sensación de escozor que se extendía entre sus piernas, o más bien entre sus nalgas, pero mucho más profundo. No era desagradable en absoluto, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera provocando esos estremecimientos en su cuerpo, no quería que se detuviera. Sabía que había escuchado algo hace un momento, pero todavía no quería abrir los ojos. Si eso que estaba sintiendo era parte de su sueño, no quería desvanecerlo. –Mmph…

 

Se sentía bien. Muy bien. Su cerebro estaba trabajando más que nunca, a una velocidad increíble, hasta ahora no había parado de mostrarle un escenario tras otro de cómo John lo tocaba, besaba, preparaba e incluso de cómo lo tomaba. Lo que había empezado como una fantasía sin forma, de algún modo se había convertido en algo casi real. Su cuerpo y mente debían estar en perfecta sincronía para lograr tal efectividad.

 

De repente, sus músculos más internos e íntimos temblaron violentamente y, para su sorpresa, apretaron ‘algo’ que definitivamente estaba ahí, algo que –por muchas drogas que consumiera– no podía estar sólo soñando.

 

–¿J-John?... – murmuró en un hilo de voz y abrió los ojos.

 

Estaba despierto ahora, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndolo? John no podía estar realmente ahí. ¿Por qué se metería a su departamento, en primer lugar? No creía que hubiera regresado sólo para recoger algo. ¿Era una especie de venganza? ¿Trataba de lastimarlo? No, él no era así y, por otro lado, ¿por qué siquiera querría tocarlo?  **John lo odiaba**.

 

Tres simples y dolorosas palabras que podían volver a derrumbarlo sobre el colchón antes de que el intruso entre sus piernas lo hiciera. ¿Quién era entonces? Su mente seguía gritándole “John Watson” y él quería creerlo, que lo había perdonado y que los gritos de necesidad atorados en su garganta podían salir,  _“¡John! ¡John! ¡J–!”_

 

–¡Oh, John!– gimió fuerte, mientras se convencía de que estaba entregándole su virginidad a su ex-blogger. Por un momento, ya no pensó en por qué estaba ahí o por qué estaba con él. Ya no quería explicaciones lógicas, sólo quería disfrutar cada segundo con John. Ahora todo era John, sólo él, empujando su duro miembro una y otra vez en estocadas cortas y precisas. Justo como siempre lo había soñado. –Hmm…– eso no era un sueño. Las oleadas de placer que se desataban más abajo no aparecían por arte de magia, su pelvis acalorada y su erección adolorida eran la prueba de que estaba siendo realmente estimulado. Y el miembro deslizándose despacio y suave en su entrada, era real.  _Dios_ , estaba seguro de que era real. Firme. Caliente. Y estaba arrastrándolo a su primer orgasmo.

 

Antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele a él, una mano se metió en el estrecho espacio entre las sábanas y su abdomen para tomar su erección. Sherlock se había masturbado antes, lo había experimentado en la adolescencia alguna vez, la sensación no era completamente nueva pero sí lo era tener otros dedos cerrándose sobre su parte privada.

 

No podía describir el calor que arrasó sus mejillas cuando volvió a pensar de quién eran esos dedos, quién estaba tocándolo ahí.

 

–John, por favor…– Sherlock jadeó sin aire, al borde del orgasmo. Acariciándolo, sin llegar a él. Los dedos, demasiado delicados para ser los de un soldado como John, se movieron a un ritmo que él no conocía y en una sincronía casi perfecta con las suaves embestidas. –Ah, ah.

 

Sherlock hundió las mejillas acaloradas en la almohada y las manos crispadas en las sábanas. Después de una caricia más a lo largo de toda su erección, eyaculó en la mano del que todavía creía que era John Watson.

 

–Oh, Sherlock…– el detective sintió su clímax esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rápidamente volvió a tensarse cuando la voz de su némesis atravesó dolorosamente sus oídos.  _Moriarty_ … El hombre que se había disparado en el Hospital St. Bart. El criminal que él mismo había visto morir frente a sus ojos… estaba detrás de él,  **dentro**  de él. –¿Me echabas de menos?

 

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!–.

 

–Oh, vamos, Sherlock, estoy seguro que puedes deducirlo– Moriarty dejó caer una carcajada sobre su espalda, sus labios presionándose contra sus huesos y su saliva cayendo sobre su piel. Era una sensación horrible. –¿Hmm?– el criminal enarcó una ceja cuando lo sintió removerse. –¿Incómodo, mi amor? No lo estabas hace un momento. Creo que fue buena idea ponerte boca abajo para que disfrutaras más, para que pensaras que era John…

 

–No…– Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y los párpados, esforzándose por concentrarse cuando el miembro dentro de él parecía hacerse más grande, más caliente.  _Oh, cielos_. Hasta podía sentirlo palpitar. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan real… si Moriarty estaba muerto?–No puede ser… Tú…

 

–No estoy muerto, Sherlock. Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo– dijo y empujó una vez más sus caderas, su pelvis sudorosa golpeando el trasero no mucho menos húmedo del detective, su miembro hundiéndose un poco más. Sherlock gimió y él sonrió. –Se siente  **real** , ¿no?

 

–Oh, Dios…–.

 

Sí que se sentía real. Cada estocada, por más lenta y suave que fuera, lograba dar con un punto dentro de su cuerpo que sólo algo existente podía tocar y estimular de esa forma. Sherlock sintió su entrada contraerse y a su segundo orgasmo llegar.

 

–¡Ah-! Oh… Oh, Dios…–.

 

–Ahora, Sherlock, di  _mi_  nombre–.

 

–John…–.

 

–No…–.

 

–¡J-John!–.

 

Sherlock alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, mientras Moriarty sentía el suyo desvanecerse junto con el nombre de John Watson.

 

–Maldición– el criminal murmuró, un poco decepcionado. O dolido. Sherlock no podía decirlo con exactitud, sus oídos zumbaban y su mente estaba casi en blanco. –¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era él? Esta vez sabías que era yo. Hieres mis sentimientos, Sherlock.

 

–Lo siento…– apenas alcanzó a articular y le tomó un par de segundos más decir lo siguiente. –No es muy agradable pensar que mi enemigo muerto está violándome.

 

–He encubierto algunas violaciones y ninguna suena así– dijo, metiendo su pene de nuevo cuando Sherlock creyó que iba a retirarlo. Esta vez, sin contemplaciones, embistió con fuerza.

 

–¡Ah! N-no… no hagas eso–.

 

–Entonces no digas el nombre de John–.

 

–Está bien, está bien, sólo para– Moriarty sonrió a sus espaldas y obedeció. Gradualmente, dejó de moverse y salió de su interior. Sherlock jadeó por la repentina sensación de vacío. –Gracias…– dijo, con la voz un poco ronca, mientras se iba girando sobre el colchón. Moriarty le dio su espacio y se limitó a mirarlo desde el borde de la cama. Sus mejillas encendidas, la respiración agitada y las piernas temblando… una vista preciosa que alimentaba su erección. –Sólo necesito un minuto…

 

Moriarty parpadeó, algo confundido.

 

–¿Un minuto para qué?–.

 

–Yo… ya terminé dos veces, ¿no? Creo que es justo que tú también lo hagas–.

 

–¿Dos veces?–.

 

–No exageres–.

 

–Wow…– el criminal rió, sintiéndose un poco aturdido por tanta cooperación. –¿En serio vas a dejarme?

 

–Sí…–.

 

–¿Por qué?–.

_Excelente pregunta_.

 

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo con que el hombre que arruinó una parte importante de su vida lo tomara por tercera vez? ¿Por qué ya no quería cuestionarse si estaba vivo o no? Todo parecía desembocar en una sola razón:  **necesitaba olvidar a John**.

 

Sólo una noche, sólo unos minutos en los que pudiera sentir algo más que angustia y dolor.

 

–¿Por qué, Sherlock?– Moriarty volvió a inclinarse sobre él, besándolo desde el cuello hasta la boca. De la boca de nuevo hasta el cuello. Simplemente no dejaba de besarlo, como el cazador que por fin había atrapado su presa y sólo quería saborear cada centímetro de ella. Casi no tuvo aliento para volver a hablar. –Sherlock, dime por qué…

 

–Te… te necesito– suspiró. –Te necesito, Jim.

 

–Oh, Sherlock– el criminal se presionó contra él y movió su erección contra la suya, sumiéndolo en una deliciosa fricción donde la única barrera era el delgado condón. –Dilo otra vez.

 

Sherlock apretó los párpados, casi incapaz de concentrarse en qué era lo que había dicho hace apenas unos segundos. Y es que era difícil recordar cuando su erección se ponía cada vez más y más húmeda y Moriarty no dejaba de moverse, sobre ella y entre sus muslos.

 

–T-te necesito–.

 

–No, eso no–.

 

–¿No?–.

_¿Qué más había dicho?_

 

–Mi nombre– Moriarty le susurró la respuesta al oído, ahora frotándose más rápido contra él. –Di mi nombre, Sherlock. Suena increíble cuando lo dices…

 

Sherlock no lo pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos y dejó que el nombre de su enemigo brotara de sus labios como uno de sus más desesperados jadeos.

 

–Jim…– la estimulación en su entrepierna hacía que sonara sincero.  **Era sincero**. Sí lo necesitaba, era difícil pensar en otra persona que quisiera que estuviera ahí para aliviar el dolor que John había dejado.

 

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Sherlock?– la pregunta era pura cortesía, la respuesta no iba a retirar el miembro que ya estaba traspasando una vez más su entrada. –Dime si duele– Sherlock no creía que fuera a detenerse de todas formas, pero sí lo hizo cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Permaneció quieto. Parecía estar esperando por algo… ¿su aprobación? –Cuando estés listo, cariño.

 

–¿Cómo…? No entiendo–.

 

–Bueno, no quiero darte más de lo que puedas manejar– explicó, con una breve carcajada. –Dime cuándo quieras que me mueva, o si estoy yendo muy rápido o muy fuerte. Sólo dime.

 

–¿Y te detendrás?–.

 

–Haré el esfuerzo–.

 

–No quiero que te detengas– dijo. –Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer para terminar. No me importa, puedo manejarlo.

 

–Oh, ¿en serio?–.

 

–Sí, en serio– Sherlock respondió firme. –Hazlo. Sólo hazme… no pensar en nada.

 

Moriarty abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los labios en una sonrisa abierta. Por supuesto que no iba a negarle nada a su detective consultor, mucho menos una petición como esa. Una parte de él sabía que John Watson tenía algo que ver –él siempre tenía algo que ver con todo. Siempre un obstáculo, un  _problema_ –, pero la otra parte le gritaba que no pensara en ese detalle, ¡tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad!

 

Nunca tendría a Sherlock Holmes así de nuevo.

 

Pero lo tenía ahora.

 

Una sonrisa de victoria se apoderó de sus labios y trató de apagarla con los de Sherlock, inclinando su rostro sobre el del detective y besándolo. Le encantaba besarlo, sentir su lengua inexperta y sus jadeos desesperados dentro de su boca, el grito sordo de unos pulmones que no estaban acostumbrados a besos prolongados. Entonces lo liberaba para dejarlo respirar y lo miraba cautivado, su pecho descubierto subiendo y bajando erráticamente con cada bocanada, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, los rizos desordenados por la previa presión sobre la almohada.

_Su némesis era hermoso_.

 

Con un jadeo ronco, volvió a salir de su interior y se sentó sobre sus talones, sosteniendo su erección y apuntándola hacia Sherlock. Éste levantó la vista a tiempo para verlo quitarse el condón.

 

–¿Qué…?– frunció el ceño y se apoyó sobre sus codos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que debía llevarlo puesto? ¿Acaso no quería… estar dentro de él? ¿Cuál era el problema?

 

–Oh, Sherlock, por favor, deja de pensar– Moriarty suspiró con los ojos cerrados, mientras derramaba algo de lubricante sobre su erección desnuda. –Me desconcentras…– los dedos del criminal se cerraron con firmeza y así se movieron sobre su miembro sobrexcitado. Sherlock trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no logró apartar la vista más de cinco segundos. Los jadeos entrecortados de su enemigo lo guiaron nuevamente hacia su erección ahora completamente mojada, tanto de lubricante como del líquido pre-seminal que escurría de la punta.

 

–Jim…

 

Su nombre en sus labios era todo lo que el criminal necesitaba para correrse. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el detective y se derramó sobre su pecho y abdomen con un grito. Sherlock quería advertirle que podía despertar a alguien, pero ahora sólo podía jadear, aturdido por lo extraño que se sentía esa sustancia blanca resbalando sobre su piel. Para él, resultaba extraño. Para Moriarty, resultaba excitante.

 

–Oh, te ves hermoso…– dijo casi sin aliento, paseando su vista sobre cada rincón mojado y no mojado también, como todo un obsesionado. Sherlock movió suavemente sus dedos sobre el semen y Moriarty no pudo evitar reír por su expresión incómoda. –Lo siento, ya no aguantaba más. Te veías… hermoso, como dije, y sólo no pude contenerme más. No quería correrme en esa cosa– dijo, mirando al condón tirado entre las sábanas. –¿Puedo hacerlo dentro de ti?

 

–Debes estar cansado…–.

 

–Estoy agarrando mi segundo aire–.

 

–Yo estoy cansado…–.

 

–Dijiste que podías manejarlo– dijo, con una sonrisa desafiante que Sherlock ya estaba correspondiendo. –Te equivocaste.

 

–No me equivoco–.

 

–Pero estás cansado, ¿no?–.

 

–Mentí–.

 

–¿Entonces puedo terminar dentro de ti?–.

 

–No sé qué estás esperando…–.

 

Moriarty no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces. Abalanzándose sobre su frágil detective, lo tumbó sobre el colchón –con sus dedos cerrados sobre cada muñeca– y capturó sus labios en un beso hambriento. Sherlock se removió abrumado por la falta de movilidad, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para forcejear contra Moriarty. No era que quisiera separarse, para esa altura de la noche quería eso tanto o más que el propio criminal, sólo no podía dejar de pensar en John.

 

Esta vez, pensaba en él de una forma diferente. Ya no en lo que le gustaría que pasara, sino en lo que efectivamente a pasar si John algún descubría lo de esa noche. Si algún día lo perdonaba, no iba a durar mucho. Descubrir que Mary se había sacrificado para que él terminara acostándose con su némesis… lo destruiría.

 

–Jim– Sherlock suplicó, entre lo que el criminal malinterpretó como lágrimas de desesperación y placer, que en realidad no eran más que el reflejo de pensar demasiado. Y quería que terminara. –Por favor, Jim.

 

Moriarty tomó esas lágrimas y esa súplica temblorosa como signos de un éxito genuino.

 

Deslizó sus manos sobre los costados del detective y bajó suavemente hasta su cadera, de ahí hasta sus nalgas y el recorrido húmedo terminó. Se detuvo ahí, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel y empujando su cadera hacia arriba. Sherlock colaboró, cerró un puño sobre la almohada y otro sobre las sábanas y, cuando la erección de Moriarty tocó su entrada, se impulsó hacia arriba y tomó la punta de su miembro. Los dos gimieron, Sherlock por la sorpresa de sentirse lleno y completo una vez más, y Moriarty aturdido por tremenda colaboración de su parte.

 

–Dios, Sherlock– suspiró, hundiéndose en él en una fuerte y profunda embestida.

 

Su querido y atrevido detective arqueó la espalda y gimió como si no hubiera nadie ahí que pudiera escucharlo. Después de acostumbrarse a la abrupta intrusión, su voz decayó en jadeos entrecortados que arrastraban  _su_ nombre.

 

–Jim, Jim…– se sentía bien escucharlo. –Otra vez…– eso logró sacarlo de su entusiasmo. La forma en que apretaba los párpados y la mandíbula hacía crecer la erección en el interior cálido y apretado del detective. –O-otra vez, Jim, por favor.

 

–¿Estás seguro?– preguntó cortés, sin el aliento que no sabía que le faltaba. –Creo que estás llegando a tu límite, Sherlock. No voy a contenerme, ¿podrás manejarlo?

 

–Sí, sí, sí–.

 

–¿De verdad?–.

 

–Jim… ¡ah!– Sherlock sintió su última súplica caer al fondo de su estómago cuando Moriarty se abalanzó sobre su cuello. Sus labios succionando su piel, como única alternativa a besarlo. Lo último que Moriarty quería ahora, era hacerlo callar. Así, al momento de empujarse de nuevo dentro de él, pudo escucharlo gemir sin restricciones. –¡Jim!

 

Una y otra vez, repitió el movimiento. Apoyó una mano sobre la pelvis de Sherlock y lo mantuvo contra el colchón, entonces retrocedía hasta que la punta de su miembro volvía a conocer los contornos de su entrada. Y se empujaba de nuevo, con el nombre del detective sobre sus labios.

 

–¡Sherlock!–.

 

De alguna forma, Sherlock podía escuchar los gemidos de Moriarty como los de John. Ya había fantaseado con John gimiendo su nombre, con la voz quebrada y casi llorando de placer. Esa imagen, que tanto atesoraba en su palacio mental, fue demasiado fácil de deformar para su mente atormentada. Podía ver a John llorando, una mano sobre los ojos y murmurando, furioso y roto, que Mary no había muerto por  _eso_. Que Rosie no había perdido a su madre por  _eso_.  **Él no había perdido a la mujer que amaba por eso**.

 

–Oh, Dios…– Sherlock murmuró, abrumado por su propio subconsciente. Moriarty sólo lo tomó como una buena señal y repitió el movimiento que estaba dando en su próstata. Sherlock sí lo sintió esta vez. –¡Hmm!... – gimió cuando, por unos breves segundos, esa sensación evaporó al John angustiado de su mente. –Jim, hazlo otra vez…– lo quería de nuevo, un destello blanco que opacara un pensamiento antes de que el próximo se formara. –Más rápido.

 

–Exigente– observó Moriarty, sonriendo travieso. –Me gusta.

 

Sherlock tragó en seco.

 

Pronto, las caderas del criminal estuvieron moviéndose erráticas contra su cuerpo, su pelvis chocando contra su erección desatendida en cada oportunidad. La estimulación, dentro y fuera de él, hacía a Sherlock revolear los ojos con placer. Moriarty sabía dónde golpear, parecía conocer puntos y zonas erógenas en su cuerpo que ni él mismo tenía idea de su existencia hasta ahora. Cada estocada traía un destello que le permitía olvidar en qué estaba pensando. En cuestión de segundos, sólo estaba estremeciéndose sobre el colchón y gimiendo con el último aliento en sus pulmones.

 

–Ah, ah, J-Jim… Voy… voy a…–.

 

–Oh, sí. Hazlo, Sherlock, hazlo para mí–.

 

Moriarty apoyó una mano sobre su erección. Sherlock sintió sus dedos moverse, firmes y rápidos, cerrados como  un puño que subía y bajaba sin control alrededor de su miembro. Estaba al límite. El calor en su pelvis parecía que iba a expulsarse en cualquier momento, y sus ojos se humedecían por la incertidumbre.

 

–No puedo…–.

 

–No te tenses ahora. Sí puedes, lo hiciste antes–.

 

–Jim…– el criminal lo ayudó con un par movimientos de cadera más. Su entrada cada vez más apretada se contrajo alrededor de él y Sherlock lo sintió cerca también. El miembro en su interior temblaba contra sus nervios, sentía el palpitar de cada vena marcada. –Oh, Dios.

 

Moriarty eyaculó primero, derramándose en su interior sin poder contenerse más. Sherlock tembló violentamente, acalorado por el líquido que lo llenaba y parecía no detenerse. Probablemente había sido rápido, pero él lo sintió demasiado y como una eternidad. A los pocos segundos, él también estaba impulsándose contra la mano del otro. Moriarty jadeó excitado y hundió sus labios en su cuello, succionando con fuerza al momento en que lo sintió venirse entre sus dedos.

 

Después de tres largos minutos desplomados sobre el colchón en la misma posición, Moriarty reunió la fuerza suficiente para separarse y caer rendido de nuevo a un lado. Se retorcía gustoso entre las sábanas y apenas pudo soltar una carcajada débil entre jadeos.

 

Sólo alcanzó a decir una cosa antes de que sus párpados se cerraran exhaustos.

_–Te extrañé, Sherlock–._


End file.
